wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Grand Civil War
The Great Grand Civil War (グレートグランド内戦 Gurētogurando naisen) also known as the Grand Civil War (壮大な内戦) is the Civil War between the Konoha Republic and the Terrorist Coalition. The Main Setting of the Civil War is ultimately the entire Multiverse of Xenoblade. Beginning It Began when the Black Demon Fleet destroyed Meredy's Hometown and killed Raikō's mother and father and his uncle. Raikō had originally agreed with his uncle because of an incident when a friend of his was in trouble and died because his mother forbade him from helping her, but upon the murder of Raikō's parents and uncle, Team Cyclone teams up with the Shimizu Clan to defeat the Black Demon Fleet. The only other surviving member of Raikō's Family after this incident is Raikō's sister, Raimei, who was only ten at the time. Awoken from sleep, Raimei stumbled upon a burning and bloody building, a room full of her dead family members and unfortunately, they were revived thanks to the 20x40 Technology. At some point the Shimizu Clan forged the Terrorist Coalition. The Terrorist Coalition have launched the full scale War causing the Nations to go into fighting and go into near extinction. The Four Noble Clans were created by the Five Sacred Masked Beasts to govern the Mythologies and Technology until the Shimizu Clan led a massive revolt against the nations and the four clans due to the jealousy and hatred against God's creations in a plot to take over the world and somehow managed to recruit ghosts from the Netherworld to aid and acquire powerful weapons and vehicles for the invasion. During this revolt, they laid waste to many locations with his army of soldiers and ghosts, striking fear into many and even putting the rebel Resistance on edge. However, despite the fact that they had ghosts serving him and the fact that they were well-armed, eventually defeated by the Konoha Republic. As punishment for their crimes, they were banished to the deserts of Minccina where they can gain revenge on all Ninja Clans and vowed that they would one day return. Other Continuities The Great War= Roughly 1,000 years ago, prior to the formation of Mobotropolis, the Mobian Alexander realized that every species on the planet offered something unique that they could contribute to a single, large society. While trying to gather the various groups to form a single civilization, Alexander found that the Overlanders' aggressive tendencies would prove too great a risk to incorporate them into his community, and so they were excluded. Since the creation of the Kingdom of Acorn, the Mobians had lived in peace and tranquility. Just outside the boundaries of the kingdom existed the mysterious Overlanders. Contact between the two species had been more or less benign since the creation of Mobotropolis. During the next king's rule, Theodore Acorn, a tragic accident befell his son, Emerson. While Emerson was making his way back to Mobotropolis with a group of other Mobians, he decided to take a detour and explore around the areas of Roundabout Creek. There, he met the Overlander Paladin, whose city was nearby just beyond the Badlands and had gone to do some target practice. After being sentenced to imprisonment for testing new weapons on his own people, Overlander scientist (and Nate Morgan's former apprentice) Julian Kintobor was rescued in the Badlands by the hedgehog brothers Charles and Jules during his attempted escape. Julian was able to win the trust of King Max, particularly since Max felt responsible for Nate Morgan's self-exile and wanted to rectify this by trusting the newly arrived Overlander. Additionally, the Overlanders were directly attacking Mobotropolis, making the king all the more desperate for a solution to the war. Julian managed to gain status in the kingdom when he knocked Kodos unconscious and threw him into the Zone of Silence, and convinced them Kodos had died when meddling with one of Naugus' left behind tools. Julian convinced the Mobians that unless they defeated the Overlanders, their enemies would not rest until they wiped them out. With his knowledge of the Overlander tactics, Julian was appointed the new Warlord to replace the presumed-dead Kodos. With Julian's knowledge of Overlander tactics, and his development of new technologies and machines, the Mobians were finally able to go on the offensive. Eventually they pushed the Overlanders away from Mobotropolis. The Great War came to an abrupt end after Julian arranged for Charlemagne, the Overlord of the Overlander people to face off against King Max in a sword duel. The purpose of this was to essentially have one of his primary enemies removed and place him in a better position to persue his plans of global domination after the war's end. In the event the Overlord won, Julian planned to take command and lead the Mobians to constant war with the Overlanders, wearing both sides down. If King Max won, the Overlanders would be forced to surrender, as agreed by both combatants. King Max won the duel, but instead of killing the Overlord, he spared his life and allowed Charlemagne to leave, telling him to honor his word. As per the agreement, the Overlord surrendered, and the Great War came to an end. |-|Channel Chasers= Before the Channel Chasers it was revealed that Nabari Shimizu had gotten her hands on a powerful magical TV remote. She used this remote to reach Dictator Week on the Biographical Channel, allowing her to raise an army to create the Empire. It can also be assumed that she used million dollars that she won earlier in a contest to help further her schemes. Twenty years later, Timmy, now a toughened adult, disguised himself as one of Vicky's assassins to sneak in among the forces and gain her trust. When Nabari captured A.J., she stole his time belt and sent the masked Timmy Turner back on a mission, presumably to eliminate younger Timmy Turner from existence in the past. After both present Vicky and Nabari were returned to their proper age and all of her memories of the events erased, she was then ejected out of the television and back into her room, her plans foiled. Because of this, Vicky never rose to power, and the future was changed. Older Nabari is not seen again in Channel Chasers after her younger self's plan was foiled, although her existence is referenced in the changed future when a robot-version of her comes to babysit Timmy's two children, Tammy and Tommy Turner. This implies that Vicky still has some sort of career in babysitting, and sells these robots to unsuspecting clients. |-|Hundred Year War= 150 years before AG Year 115, the Earth Federation initiated a plan to colonize Mars in a plan called "Mars' Birthday" in order to ease the burden placed on Earth's carrying capacity. Due to the appearance of the fatal disease "Mars Ray", 20% of the colonists fell ill. For reasons unexplained, the Earth Federation opted to abandon the colonists in lieu of rescuing them. Instead, they opted to cover it up, while stating in the official report that the disease wiped out all of the colonists. In truth, a significant portion survived and established a new civilization calling itself Vagan. The Vagan home nation is located in Second Moon, which orbits Mars. Both the Vagan mobile suit and ship technology was obtained from a part of EXA-DB, a large weapons database from the Colony Nation Wars. 26 years later, Vagan tried to capture Tordia, Solon, Big Ring and Nortram, but to no avail. However, the attack to Big Ring and Nortram were their objectives to weaken the Earth defense so they could land on Earth. During battle of Nortram, Vagan lost its moveable fortress Downes, but its forces managed to land on Earth. In A.G. 164, Fezarl Ezelcant declared a full scale invasion on Earth. And the Vagan has resurfaced to eliminate everything in sight. They adapted to Earth's environment and created their Mobile Suits based on that, one example is the Gomel, a Mobile Suit that can move on the desert. The Battle of La Gramis was the last battle of the decades-long Earth and Vagan conflict. After the battle the Earth Federation made peace with the Vagans, and aided the Vagans in finding a remedy for the Mars Rays that plagued the Vagan populace. Vagans in exchange would have to rejoin the Federation but they did keep some autonomy which was more than the other colonies. By A.G. 201 it can be seen that the Mars Ray problem had been solved by the Everse System, which was created by data from the AGE System and EXA-DB. |-|Dragon Civil War= Over 400 years ago, the Dragons were the Kings of the World to which they act like real live Dinosaurs. The humans were food to the Dragons who flew the skies, freely dominating the lands and seas. However, an unknown Dragon questioned the reign of the Dragons. The latter wanted the Dragons and the humans to coexist in the world. A war brewed between the Dragons who supported Dragon-human coexistence, and those who were against the ideology. Zirconis was amongst the Dragons who were against coexisting with the humans. Legends Hundred Year War= After a few years had passed since the incident, Andross soon declared war, unleashing the Venomian Army onto the Lylat system, thus beginning the Lylat Wars. As the evil hand of Andross stretched from Venom across the Lylat Solar System towards Corneria, seemed that all may have been lost. The forces of Corneria were no match for the hatred of Andross and his vile creations and countless lives were lost in the conflict. World after world fell to the forces of Venom until only Corneria stood free. At last, General Pepper made the decision to contact Fox McCloud, the son of James McCloud, who now led the Star Fox team, to aid in his struggle to defend Corneria City. It was the last chance and the final hope for Corneria. Without hesitation, Fox and his colleagues signed on with the Cornerian Air Force commanded by General Pepper. (Besides, they needed plenty of cash to pay off the loan on the Great Fox mother ship). These mercenary warriors represented the finest pilots and fighters in the Lylat System: Fox, the leader, Peppy Hare, the grizzled campaigner, Falco Lombardi, the brash but courageous lieutenant, and Slippy Toad, the mechanical wizard. They became the final hope in fending off the opposing forces of Venom and saving the Lylat system from utter destruction. The invasion of Venom took place during the final moments of the war, before Fox faced Andross himself in his underground palace. Star Wolf had survived their last battle with Star Fox, arriving in the most advanced star fighters in Andross's arsenal, the improved star fighters called the Wolfen II. Once again, both rivals faced off against each other until Star Wolf was ultimately defeated. With no other obstacle left in their path, the Star Fox team was ordered by Fox to stay behind as he alone traveled into the depths of Venom to apprehend Andross. He managed to find and defeat the emperor in battle, leading to Andross sacrificing himself and causing the destruction of the palace. Had it not been for James' spiritual guidance, Fox would not have survived. He regrouped with Star Fox and traveled to Corneria to inform Pepper that the war was finally over. The Star Fox team's services receipt, as signed by Fox McCloud and sealed by General Pepper. The Star Fox Team prevailed as the leaders in the rebellion against Andross, advancing home to Corneria after the death of the self-proclaimed emperor. Saluted by survivor Dog soldiers, General Pepper was so estatic about Star Fox's momentous victory that he offered to honorably have them serve as part of the Cornerian fleet, but Fox declined, claiming that they prefered doing things their own way and on an imminent departure tip from ROB, the team moved out into their next mission. Having paid the Star Fox team for their duty during the war, Pepper charged the Cornerian Army in the task of searching for any war criminals left within the Lylat system. Most of the Venomian Army’s soldiers surrendered themselves or went into hiding but others retreated to the Sargasso Region of Meteo, establishing an illegal hideout. |-|Creation of Adults= In the Beginning, there were children. The world was their endless playground. They built Tree-houses and created the first adult, which then they created many others, which some were put to work or play,and it was good for a while. Until one adult, a reference to BI-66-ER, spanked a child because of the child's pouting because he refused to play after a hard day at work. Relations began to dwindle and adults were banished, which they prospered and created toys, which forced many kids to work to achieve money to buy these toys. Then, the Children go to war with the Adults, which the kids attacked the adults' primary resource, coffee, because without it, the Adults would not function. Eventually, the tide turned against the kids as the adults gained far greater numbers and superior weaponry. The defeat forced the children to flee to the moon, which showed the KND moon base grow, but many children missed Earth after a while. Adults too were equally wanting reconciliation, and they created families. After some time the adults gave the kids a chance where they can live in equally and quantity. Battle First Year The Terrorist Coalition have returned to Izumo and launched the full scale War and invasion on the countless villages causing the Nations to go into fighting and go into near extinction. Konohagakure and Iwagakure fought across Kusagakure after the latter had infiltrated it in order to lay siege to the border of Izumo. It was not until the destruction of the Kannabi Bridge that the war began turning in Konoha's favour. Iwagakure was also known to have been fighting Kumogakure with various skirmishes between the two villages. Sunagakure also participated in the war. Kumogakure was also seemingly a part of this war, with at least Konohagakure clashing with shinobi from this village, specifically Minato and A. These two villages finally made peace after the Hyūga Affair. This is also the war in which Third Raikage died and where the Fourth Raikage was appointed. Konoha Republic are aware of this act and decided to use Swat Troopers as their trump card. Second Year Kirigakure also partook in the war against Konohagakure and made Rin Nohara into the jinchūriki of the Three-Tails. Rin then chose to die by Kakashi's hands, rather than being used as a tool to destroy her own village. The shinobi were adamant in retrieving Rin's body and not allowing it to fall into enemy hands at all costs. Rin achieved this by letting herself be stabbed by Kakashi's Chidori which not only stopped the Three-Tails from being released but also resulted in Rin dying. Despite their attempts, the shinobi were however stopped by a grief-fuelled Obito Uchiha who unbeknownst to his team-mates had actually survived the landslide that had supposedly killed him with Obito mercilessly slaughtering all the shinobi in sight, Obito consumed by rage and grief after witnessing Rin's death. Some time after this, Madara Uchiha would pass away, but not before passing his plans onto Obito to fulfill until the time of his resurrection. Ao from Kirigakure also defeated a member of the Hyūga clan and took the member's Byakugan for his own right eye socket. In the anime, both Third Tsuchikage and Third Hokage had grown weary of sacrificing more lives to ongoing stalemate and finalised a peace treaty over the objection of war hawks in their respective villages. However, Ōnoki was more relunctant to accept the peace treaty, only accepting it after Minato single-handedly stopped an invasion consisting of a thousand Iwa shinobi. Third Year Minato Namikaze, was married to Kushina Uzumaki, the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails. When Kushina became pregnant and the birth of their son drew near, special precautions had to be taken due to the fact that the seal keeping the Nine-Tails within her would weaken during childbirth, thus carrying the risk it might escape. News of Kushina's pregnancy was kept a secret from the general population and the delivery itself would take place in a remote cave away from the village. Minato's predecessor, Hiruzen Sarutobi, organized security: the site would be protected by a barrier, several Anbu would guard the area, and another Anbu (Taji) and Hiruzen's wife (Biwako) would be midwives. Minato, meanwhile, would monitor the seal, keeping it stable during the delivery and restoring it to its original strength as soon as their son was born. Despite all the secrecy, news of Kushina's pregnancy was discovered by Tobi, who overheard it from Kakashi Hatake, Minato's student, while he spoke to Rin Nohara's grave at the Konoha Cemetery. Tobi located where the birth was taking place, infiltrated the barrier, killed the Anbu stationed outside, and arrived inside the cave mere moments after the child, Naruto, was born. Tobi killed the midwives and took Naruto hostage, threatening to kill him if Minato attempted to restore the Nine-Tails' seal. Minato was able to take Naruto back, only to discover explosive tags planted on him. Minato was forced to teleport away with the Flying Thunder God Technique to keep Naruto safe, leaving Kushina behind with Tobi. Tobi moved Kushina to a new location and placed her under restraint while he took steps to further weaken the seal. As the seal was about to break, he used his Sharingan to enter Kushina's subconscious and place the Nine-Tails under his control. The Nine-Tails was extracted, a process that Kushina survived due to her Uzumaki heritage. Tobi attempted to have the Nine-Tails kill her, but Minato tracked them down in time to save her and escape to a safe-house where he left Naruto. Even before the Nine-Tails arrived in the village, some sensed its approach: the young Itachi Uchiha felt something ominous and his infant brother, Sasuke, began to cry; Kakashi detected a change in the air as he spoke with Might Guy, though he did not know the cause; Hiruzen sensed the Nine-Tails while he worked in his office, aghast by the implication. Tobi snuck back in to the village and summoned the Nine-Tails to his location, using it to launch an immediate attack. Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca reported the Nine-Tails' appearance to Hiruzen, who had already changed into his combat uniform to lead the village's defense. Minato teleported to the Hokage Rock to lend his assistance. The Nine-Tails immediately noticed his presence and attacked with a Tailed Beast Ball, which he sent away with his Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder, a contribution noticed by the Ino–Shika–Chō as they headed into battle. Minato attempted to locate Hiruzen so that he could tell him what happened, but he was stopped by Tobi. Tobi started to teleport Minato away, but Minato used his own teleportation to escape. Tobi followed. From Tobi's actions, Minato speculated that Tobi was in fact Madara Uchiha, who had decades earlier tried to use the Nine-Tails to destroy Konoha. Tobi didn't deny Minato's claim, but he did allude to having some purpose behind the attack. Minato and Tobi clashed, with Minato, after some difficulty, finally managing to strike Tobi with the Rasengan. During his attack, Minato was able to brand Tobi with the Flying Thunder God formula, allowing him to teleport to Tobi's location whenever he wanted. He immediately did do to strike again, this time to place a Contract Seal on Tobi that removed the Nine-Tails from his control. Injured and deprived of his best weapon, Tobi fled, vowing that it was only a temporary setback. In Konoha, meanwhile, many of the village's children had been taken away from the village and confined behind a barrier so that they would not be killed trying to protect the village. Others weren't so fortunate: Iruka Umino's parents, Kohari and Ikkaku, died protecting him from the Nine-Tails' attacks; Itachi ran through the village with Sasuke in his arms, trying to find their own parents. Once free from Tobi's control, the Nine-Tails tried to retreat from the village. It was pursued by Konoha's forces, led by Hiruzen, prompting it to retaliate with another Tailed Beast Ball. Minato returned to the village in time to stop it by summoning Gamabunta above it, having Gamabunta keep the Nine-Tails restrained while he gathered the chakra to teleport it away. Minato took the Nine-Tails to the safe-house where he'd left Kushina and Naruto, it being the furthest away from the village that he could get. Kushina retrained it and cut off access to the area with her Adamantine Sealing Chains while she and Minato decided what to do with it. Already dying from her earlier ordeal, Kushina offered to have the Nine-Tails sealed back in her once again so that it would die with her. Believing the Nine-Tails' power would be needed in the future to face Tobi, Minato rejected this idea, deciding instead to seal the Nine-Tails into Naruto using the Eight Trigrams Seal. Because the Nine-Tails was too powerful to contain within the body of an infant, Minato used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to cut its chakra in half, leaving only its yang chakra. When it realized what they were planning, the Nine-Tails tried to kill Naruto, forcing Minato and Kushina to use their own bodies to shield him. While Kushina had some final words with Naruto, Minato gave the key to the seal he was about to use to Gerotora and then sent him to Jiraiya. Hiruzen followed Minato to their location, but could not break through Kushina's barrier. Minato didn't have the time necessary to tell Hiruzen what had happened, choosing instead to make a request of Konoha's villagers via Hiruzen: to regard Naruto as a hero for helping save the village and not hate him for containing the monster that had killed so many. With that, Minato sealed the Nine-Tails into Naruto, adding his and Kushina's chakra to the seal so that they could watch him grow up and someday help him gain control of the Nine-Tails. Fourth Year As the situation grew worse, Anakin and Eggman went to speak with the President regarding the appearance of the Buxaplenty Empire and Yuki Buxaplenty. Anakin expressed his disappointment that he was not chosen for the assignment. Palpatine told Anakin that the Kingdom of Acorn did not trust him and that the Knothole Freedom Fighters led by Sonic the Hedgehog were plotting to take control of the Republic. Palpatine then revealed that he was trained in the ways of the Force, "even the nature of the dark side." This led to Anakin and Eggman concluding that Palpatine himself, was the Sith Lord the Freedom Fighters were hunting down. With this, Palpatine told Skywalker that he would teach him to save his wife from death. Skywalker, who desired to kill him, went to Sky Patrol with this information. Sonic the Hedgehog, after learning about Anakin's claim went to confront the President and Eggman. Igniting his own crimson lightsaber, Palpatine lunged forward and slew Tails, Knuckles and Mighty in mere seconds, leaving the hedgehog to face the Dark Lord and the doctor alone. Anakin, who managed to sneak his way into the building was asked to help him, but was told by Sonic that the Dark Lord and the Doctor are to be taught a lesson. Skywalker told Sonic that Palpatine had to stand trial, claimed that he was "too dangerous to be kept alive", and that he controlled the Senate and the Courts. Deciding that his wife's survival was more important than his loyalty to the Kingdom of Acorn, Anakin intervened, cutting off legs and arms and giving Palpatine the opening to striking Sonic with a full barrage of Force lightning, throwing him out the office window. Anakin, stunned by what he had done, ultimately knelt before Dr. Eggman and the President, agreeing to join the dark side on the condition that he be shown how to save Seika's life. Palpatine bestowed on the young man the Sith name of "Darth Baron". Palpatine instructed Baron to wipe out the Freedom Fighters and the Knothole Villagers with the help of the Shuigang whom Momoshiki believed were plotting to overthrow the Republic, as well as to wipe out the Terrorist Coalition's Shimizu Clan through Raiko Shimizu. After the newly-anointed Darth Baron killed the Freedom Fighters the Uchiha in Konoha through Itachi Uchiha with the help of Eggman, Palpatine commanded Raiko's Uncle to execute Order 99. Because of this, Raikou had originally agreed with his uncle because of an incident when a friend of his was in trouble and died because his mother forbade him from helping her, but upon the murder of his parents, he took up his sword and used it in punishment; murdering Iroku for his crimes. This lead Raikou's killing of the majority of the Shimizu family as well; anyone who was not already dead from another family member's hands. The only other surviving member of the Shimizu family after this incident is Raikou's sister, Raimei, who was only ten at the time. Awoken from sleep, Raimei stumbled upon a burning and bloody building, a room full of her dead family members, and only Raikou standing alive with his sword. He took full responsibility for the deaths of everyone so Raimei would not have to bear the burden and could remember her family as good people; especially their uncle. Raikou then tells Raimei that he is going to go join the Grey Wolves. Believing that he killed their entire family in cold blood, a hatred for Raikou quickly grows in Raimei, making it easier for him to leave. Professor Fudo wanted to cancel the Ener-D research, as he already suspected that its rotation was quite unstable. Furthermore, he realized that there might be an accident. However, its proposed cancellation was rejected by the City, which caused Professor Fudo to be removed from the project and replaced by Roman instead and Momoshiki Palpatine sent Dr. Eggman take Fūshin Paradox hostage. Soon after, not only Roman overrode the system, Dr. Eggman allowed Rex to use the fully constructed Death Egg to fire the Ener-D laser on the which lead to the Zero Reverse incident. Dr. Fudo's last act was to save his infant son, Yusei, by ordering Fūshin to eject him from the Ener-D development area in an escape capsule immediately before he and Fūshin were killed by the negative energy explosion. Fifth Year The world was on the verge of being swallowed by shadow, until the Minish, then known as the Picori, came from the sky to bring the Hero of Men, two gifts: a sword known as the Picori Blade, and the magical Light Force. The Light Force was a source of limitless magical power, and combining its power with that of the Picori Blade, the Hero of Men was able to drive the Monsters back and lock them all within an enchanted chest, binding the chest with the Picori Blade itself. This chest, kept locked by the Picori Blade, came to be known in Hylian lore as the Bound Chest. As a result, peace was restored to Hyrule, and the new kingdom of Hyrule was allowed to continue to grow and prosper. The Light Force was then magically sealed within Hyrule's princess and passed down to her heirs in succession, a secret that not even the best historians in Hyrule knew. The secret of the Light Force was only depicted in one place, in a series of stained glass windows within the Elemental Sanctuary that links the Minish World to the realm of Hyrule. Here was depicted the War of the Bound Chest, the coming of the Minish, the triumph of the Hero of Men, and the sealing of the Light Force within Hyrule's princess. It is unknown who the Hero of Men or the current Princess of Hyrule were at the time. A group of Interlopers attempted to use the their powerful dark magic, the Fused Shadow, to seize control of the Sacred Realm and take the Triforce for themselves. Finally, the Golden Goddesses sent three of the four Light Spirits to seal away the Fused Shadow and force the Interlopers into a parallel dimension known as the Twilight Realm, where they would go on to become the Twili tribe. Successful in banishing the Interlopers, the Light Spirits broke the Fused Shadow into four pieces; one went to the Twilight Realm, and the Light Spirits sealed the others within the Forest Temple, the Goron Mines, and the Lakebed Temple. The Golden Goddesses allowed a single link between Hyrule and the Twilight Realm to remain, the Mirror of Twilight, and left it in the care of the Ancient Sages. At one time during the war, to escape from the violence of the conflict, a Hylian mother fled to the forbidden Kokiri Forest with her baby boy. The mother was gravely injured, and her only choice was to entrust her child to the Great Deku Tree, the guardian spirit of the forest. The Great Deku Tree could sense that this was a child of destiny, whose fate would affect the entire world, so he decided to take him in. After the mother passed away, the child was raised as a Kokiri, completely unaware of his true Hylian heritage until the Deku Tree Sprout divulged the true story to him years later when he grows up to become the Hero of Time. The Grand Civil War ended when the land of Hyrule was united under one banner. The Hylian Royal Family and the Mushroom Kingdom reigned and the other races pledged their loyalty to its king. Aftermath After the Incident with the Nine-Tails, The Yamata no Orochi appeared and killed and devoured the Lemon Brook Lumpers and conquered the Lemon Brook High School forcing the fans of the Football game evacuate the High School. Prior to Orochi's attack on Izumogakure, Paul Gekko's Father was so young and Kind and Clumsy met the Queen Peach and Nakagami attacked him and chased him back into his catering company. He had made his first Peach Pie for Queen Peach since Paul Gekko's Father was taken good care of her and treats her like a child. Nakagami no Mikoto and chased him but until the Festival already started. The Chase was cut short when the Sleeping Yamata no Orochi wakes at the sight of a Festival. Opening his great eyes, Orochi chases after Nakagami and Paul Gekko's Father into a catering company. Orochi was known to devour one of the Giant Bears making the Orochi, Queen of the River. The other Giant Bears welcomed Orochi to join the Family. During a festival in the nearby village Izumo, the Serpent was aroused and went on a rampage. The exact cause of the Orochi's awakening is unclear; although the residents of Izumo believe their festival awoke him. Orochi quickly made its way to the village and consumed all the food the villagers prepared for the festival including, Pizza, Cheeseburgers, Dumplings and Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches. In order to satiate the Orochi's hunger the villagers decide to sacrifice one of their maidens to the Serpent. A lottery is held to determine who the sacrifice will be. Susanoo met Kushinada Haruno and the Foot-Stroking-Elder and Hand-Stroking-Elder told Susanoo the about their seven Daughters were eaten by the Eight Headed Serpent each year, who lived in the Lake near the Village at Mount Sentsu and then ravaged the Village in Izumo demanding maidens as sacrifices. Susanoo turned Kushinada into a kushi 櫛 "comb" for safekeeping. The Elders bultied walls, at each gate tie together eight platforms, on each platform put a liquor-vat, and into each vat pour the eight-fold refined liquor, and wait. As the Liquor was brewed, Orochi hid a vast enormous treasure in it's Castle. So as they waited after having thus prepared everything in accordance with his bidding, the eight-forked serpent came truly as old man had said, and immediately dipped a head into each vat, and drank the liquor. Thereupon it was intoxicated with drinking, and all heads lay down and slept. Then Susanoo Uzumaki drew the Ryuseken Blade that was augustly girded on him, splitting the Serpent into Eight and sealed the First Serpent within Honey D. Okaina and found the Ame no Murakumo inside the Serpent's Flesh and thus making Girouette the Jinjuriki of the monster and the Biometal User. After Susanoo and Kushinada wed, The Shinobi constructed the house for them and living the lives with the couples children. Amid the final stage of Pacific War, a Izumo Unit is opposing a Terrorist Coalition's amphibious landing of the "Prehistoric version of Isla Yosai". The Izumo unit is being overrun by the Shimizu Clan's special infantry, who were about to kill the Izumo civilians but the Godzillasaurus comes out of the jungle and kills the special infantry. The Terrorist Fleet fires, heavily injures the Godzillasaurus, and then departs. The remaining Izumo civilians salutes the injured Godzillasaurus and leaves as well several days later. Dr. Eggman accidentally wished for the Nuclear Explosion on Isla Yosai unaware that Godzillasaurus was exposed to radiation of the nuclear test and mutated into Godzilla. As the years progress, Godzilla then sets out to attack and destroy Izumogakure and Konohagakure after Kurama and Fortress Gundam's failiure to destroy both cities, and killed tens of thousands. In hopes of stopping Godzilla, a scientist by the name of Dr. Daisuke Serizawa activated an experimental weapon he had developed, named the Oxygen Destroyer. Although Dr. Serizawa committed suicide in the process (out of shame and guilt), the weapon was successful, completely disintegrating Godzilla. The Second Godzilla was in search of a source of nuclear energy, despite the edict shutting down all such attractants after the first Godzilla's appearance. The second Godzilla enters Shintotropolis and stands before the headquarters of Shindo Heavy Industry, where Shindo himself stays to wait for Godzilla. Shindo and Godzilla look into each others' eyes for a moment and Godzilla destroys the Shindo headquarters completely. Rise of the Perfect Empire Before the Konoha Council, President Gau of the Mushroom Kingdom, likes Naruto Uzumaki, who is the son of the "Fourth Hokage"; Minato Namikaze. At some point, he was permanently sick due to the Yamata no Orochi incident and after being cured, His Parents may inform the council that his family and Gau are going on a vacation and Gau passed his leadership to Dr. Robotnik, who entered the chamber and was granted access to the Presidential Council, which was usually filled by the President of Konoha Republic; Gau, who is absent. He enacted his grand plan, announcing the reorganization of the Konoha Republic into a new hyperpower, the "Galactic Eggman Empire". King Shuigang I have crowned Eggman Emperor of the Galactic Eggman Empire. His pleas to the Senate for change were supported by Lyon Gekko and Jergingha. At some point, Eggman builds a new base called, Egg Galaxy. This Foundation of Eggman's Galactic Empire causes the Will of Fire to be extinguished completely. Rahab has been taking care of the ocean and its denizens for countless millennia (which is all caused by Momoshiki Palpatine at the end of the Fourth Pescan War). Anakin Ōtsutsuki's evolution into Darth Baron is complete and Padmé Seika died after giving birth to twin sons. Trivia *The Great Mobian Purge parodies the Great Jedi Purge from Star Wars franchise. *The Grand Civil War parodies the American Civil War and the Second World War in reality. *The Shinobi of Konoha Republic being reorganized into the Galactic Eggman Empire was the Parody of the Galactic Republic being transformed into the Galactic Empire from Star Wars Franchise. **The Grand Civil War that took place for over one hundred twenty years prior to the events of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. Category:Wars Category:Events